


Double Date

by ClaireQiu



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: AU where Owen is Alex's brother, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: “Alex! Wait!”我冲着电话吼，抱歉的看了Ari一眼，“I’ll……”我保持着手机的姿势冲他笑了，“I’ll bring a date.”
Relationships: Nikita Mears/Alexandra Udinov, Owen Elliot/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> 都是普通人设定，Owen是Alex的哥哥

**【** **Double Date** **】**

2006年12月21日

醒来后我随意抓了抓头发准备下楼找点吃的。

Alex正坐在沙发上玩着任天堂，我抓过橱柜上的三明治坐到她旁边用右手环住她，“Alex?”

“What!”她剧烈的摇动着控制器，懒得回头看我一眼。

这或许不是个说话的时机，但我觉得现在提出来也不错，“你知道……我没在和Niki约会，我女朋友是Emily，你还见过她几次，不记得了？”

“这关我什么事，”她转过头咬牙切齿的对我说，“走开点吃你的东西去。”

我冲她傻笑了一下，“噢我的小妹妹，你对我最好的朋友有意思还指望着我看不出来？你知道我可以帮你说几句好话的。”

Alex把手柄扔向了我的脑袋，起身居高临下的看着我，“你敢对她说一个字——”

“你要怎样？”我冲她挑眉。

“吃你的三明治吧Owen！”她咆哮着走上了楼。

好吧，我咬着快要掉出来的生菜，Whatever.

2008年3月4日

我为Emily戴上戒指的时候房间里只能用混乱来形容，杂糅着尖叫声、哭声和祝贺声，我搂着Emily，用另一只手拥抱了前来祝贺的Alex。

“我肯定会是伴娘吧？”她捧起Emily的手去看戒指。

“肯定的，”我朝她挤眉弄眼，“另一个是Niki.”

Alex惊愕的抬起头，慌忙抓着我走到一边，“Owen——”

“我没告诉她。”

“这没有用，我小你们七岁。”

“你不觉得她一直都很照顾你么？你那些乱七八糟的男朋友——”

“Owen！”她看起来好像生气了，“第一，那只是因为我是她死党的小妹妹，第二，那不关你的事，”她偏头看了看房间那边正兴奋的和人聊天的Nikita又重新看向我，“别再说这事了好么？”

我瞪着她叹了口气，“随你。”

2012年6月15日

“你确定？”这已经是今天第四次Nikita向我确认了。

“是的，”我踩着油门飞快的超了几辆车，“Emily不在了，我不可能一个人去经营那家店。”

“Owen——”

我死踩着刹车把车停在了红灯前，然后狠狠的把头撞在后面的靠背上，“Niki我真的已经想过了，别再说了好么？”

她沉默了，抓过我的手渐渐的握紧。

2012年8月7日

“你不回家跑这儿做什么？”我打开门看到拎着大包小包站在门口的Alex有些诧异。

“我要住这儿。”她粗暴的拖着行李，从我旁边挤进门。

“Alex我很好，你不需要——”

“你把这叫做很好？”她指着茶几上一堆的酒瓶和地上的玻璃碎片。

我沉默了，葬礼之后我卖掉了和Emily一起经营的手工店便基本再也没出过门，我以为这相当明确了，现在我实在不想理任何一个人。

“Alex——”

“反正我要在这里住下，”她开始自顾自的收拾茶几和沙发的一片狼藉，“现在已经午夜了，当然如果你想你也尽可以把我赶出去。”

我叹了口气关上门提起她的箱子往里走。

2012年11月25日

“Owen…Elliot?”

“是的。”

“你简历上没有写你的前一份工作，你大学毕业后的那几年在做什么？”

我有些无奈再一次进行到了这个话题，但还是尽快的回答了，“我和我的妻子一起开了一家手工店。”

“为什么又不做了？”面试官从我的简历中抬起头看着我。

“我妻子去世了。”

噢拜托千万别露出那样的表情，我在心里想，最近我已经受够了说完这句话后对方千篇一律的偏头做惋惜状的表情。

但奇怪的是他只是挑了挑眉，没有说话，然后继续埋头看着我的简历，就在沉默的时间快要让我有些不安时，他开了口，“如果你对薪资没有问题的话，明天你就可以来上班了。”

呃？

不过我还是迅速的起身与他握手，“Thank you, sir.”

他点了点头。

\------

“等等，你是说……” Nikita开了第二瓶啤酒，“他一点表示都没有？”

我点点头，“连一句‘噢…’之类的都没有。”

“这可……”她皱了皱眉，“不太礼貌。”

“管他呢，”Alex说，从沙发上爬起来去拿茶几上的酒，“反正你有新工作了。”

“Hey, Alex.” Nikita从Alex手上把那瓶啤酒抢了下来，“你还没到年龄。”

“就不能——”

“不能。”

Alex翻了个白眼没再说话。

Nikita窃笑了一声指了指响个不停的手机，“我去接个电话。”

“如果你真喜欢她，告诉她。”等Nikita走远之后我对Alex说。

“我以为我说过不要再提这个话题了。”她白了我一眼去冰箱拿了瓶可乐。

“你知道……世事无常。”我仰头喝了一大口啤酒。

“Owen……”

我认真的看着她，“你是我妹妹，我希望看到你能过得开心一点，如果你不说你永远都不会知道她会怎么回应，别等到十多二十年后再来后悔。”

她沉默着把瓶盖拧紧了又松而后又拧紧。

“我永远在你这边Alex，”我起身拍了拍她的肩，“像你过去几个月做的一样。”

2012年11月26日

“Mr Elliot.”

“Sir?”我迅速的从椅子上跳了起来。

面前的男人沉默了一会儿才开口说：“我要为昨天的事道歉，”他顿了顿又迅速的继续接上，省去了我不知如何回话的尴尬，“昨天我过得不太顺利，所以在言行上可能有失妥当，对于你妻子的事情我很抱歉。”

虽然实话说对于他再次提起这事我有些不舒服，但总归来说他没有恶意，“事情已经过去很久了先生，所以根本就没什么事。”

“不管怎么说，我很抱歉。”他诚挚的说。

开始觉得这或许是个不错的老板，我看着他的眼睛笑了笑，“Sir——”

“Tasarov, Ari Tasarov.”他说，再次伸出了手，“欢迎加入我们Mr Elliot。”

2012年12月4日

“你在开玩笑么？！”

大半夜一个突如其来的声音把我吓了一大跳，把视线保持在电脑屏幕上，我微微的偏头用余光扫到了穿着睡衣的Alex。

“你这是连着第几个晚上了！”她的声音里带着没睡醒的人特有的那种烦躁，走到我旁边伸头去看我在做什么。

“Hey，别挡着。”我把她的挡了我屏幕一半的头用力拨开。

Alex把手挡在屏幕面前强迫我去看她，“我记得你说过你老板是个好人。”

几次都没打开她的手，我无奈的向后躺在靠背上，把椅子转了个圈面向她，“正因为是个好人，所以我才不想让他失望。”

“可——”

“你知道我这份工作来得多不容易Alex，过了这么久大学那点东西早就忘了，现在我相当于是在从头学起，所以得花上多一点时间。”

“哈……如果我没记错你可是从端茶送水开始的。”

“对，”我冲她咋了眨眼，“所以这第一份正经的活我必须得干好，你不希望你哥又重新去端茶送水吧？”

她的语气软了一点，“所以你这到底是什么？”

“公司需要的宣传册之类的，我想先介绍下我们曾经做过的那些庭院设计然后再从专业一点的角度——”

“停！打住！”她沮丧的叹了口气，“天呐如果你搞的过劳死Em——”

房里瞬间变得有些安静，只剩下我那过时笔记本扇叶疯狂转动的声音。

“五分钟就睡好么，”我安慰她，“五分钟。”

“五分钟？好！”她转身大步走到我床上盘腿坐下，“我等着看你关电脑。”

这招当真屡试不爽，10分钟后，我窃笑着轻轻给她盖上被子然后抱着电脑去沙发上继续。

这丫头从来就不知道吸取点教训。

2012年12月21日

“这实在是……”

我忐忑的看着我的老板坐在桌子后面，跷着腿看着我发给他的文件，虽然对于熬了几天的成果我本应该自信一点，但最近我实在是难以相信自我感觉这种东西了。

最终他皱了皱眉抬起头说完了后半句：“……没想到。”

我慌忙说：“Mr Tasarov，改进的地方我今晚就可以——”

“噢不……”他冲我摆了摆手，“我的意思是完全超出预期，”他把平板丢回桌上起身靠着办公桌站着，“完全不是一个多年没接触设计的人做出来的。”

“真的很令人惊叹，”他走过来拍了拍我的肩膀，“我觉得不能做得更好了。”

“谢谢。”我真诚的说。从理论上来讲这是我第一份正儿八经的工作，第一次认同对我来说的意义当真相当重大。

“那么……这个我本想交给别人的，不过现在我觉得你完全可以试一下……”他在平板上找着什么东西，中途回头冲我扬了扬眉毛，“你实在比现在外面坐着的很多人好太多。”

“噢……谢谢。”我努力不要让自己太过激动，Nikita警告过我那样会显得非常毛躁。

而毛躁这种印象，是绝对不能留给老板的。

“我回头再把具体情况发给你吧，假期快乐Mr Elliot。”

“你也是。”我回答，他冲我点了点头便重新埋头去看他的平板了。

我轻轻的带上门，揉了揉已经快笑得抽筋的脸，觉得我当务之急应该是回去睡一觉。

2012年12月22日

Nikita走过来的时候身上带着一股浓重的烟味，把餐盘几乎是扔到了桌上。

我慢慢的啃着汉堡，“你什么时候开始抽烟了？”

她做了个恶心的表情，“不是我，是Amanda和Sonya那两个死女人。”

“噢……”我同情的点了点头，“不是应该有吸烟区么？”

“嗯哼，”她狂躁的用勺子拌着沙拉，把一小块西红柿甩在了我手上，“当然如果你老板会边抽烟边和她的烟姐妹把事儿都定了的话……”

不知为什么我开始同情她嘴里的那块黄瓜。

她咬牙切齿的说：“……我打赌你绝对也会跟着去的。”

鉴于她不可能就直接傻站在那儿，对于这事我突然就有了强烈的兴趣，“所以你哪儿来的烟？”

她翻了个白眼，“路过的时候随便从某个人手上抓了一根。”

这句话差点就把我当场噎死，不过这倒真符合她的一贯作风。

“对了，先别笑了，”她拍了拍我的脸示意我听她讲，“Alex下学期开学之后会回学校住了吧？”

“应该……”我想了想，“不会。”

她挑了挑眉，“为什么？”

因为你会经常来喝酒，我想。

“我的地方离学校也挺近，而且……”我绞尽脑汁的想着理由，“她说过她舍友致力于睡遍全校男生。”

我在心里默默的对她的舍友道了声对不起，同时提醒自己应该找个时间把这个理由会知Alex一声。

2012年12月28日

若你的老板突然在放假期间给你发了一条短信，然后里面仅仅只有一个地址，你会怎么做？

Alex当场表示她会辞职，其理由是节假日绝对不能被打扰。

“绝对绝对不能。”她再次重复了一遍。

对于她的这个观点Nikita的态度是嗤之以鼻：“那么我相信等你毕业后你每天的工作就是辞职。”

我想鉴于Amanda的凶残程度，她会做出这个反应也是有理可循。

而在她俩快为这个问题吵起来的时候我正瞪着手机屏幕上的那个地址发呆，寻思着这到底是个什么意思。

单单一个地址，如果说这是节前他提到过的会交给我的那个case，难道不应该同时把客户的一些具体情况一起发给我么，比如……姓名这种不可或缺的东西。

于是我开始思考我是不是该打个电话过去确认下。

但……这样做会不会不太好？是不是会显得我很傻？

我开始有些同意Alex的意见，这或许不是一个那么好的老板，先不说节假日的问题，我想一个稍微正常点的人应该会把事情说得清楚一点，不必让我在这里妄自纠结着揣摩他到底是什么意思。

在被无视很多次之后，我放弃了向旁边两个已经完全陷入新一轮纷争的人寻求意见的想法， 准备直接过去看看。

“我出去一趟。”我说。

她俩只是随意的对我摆了摆手。

\------

我顺着导航慢慢的开出了市区，来到了一个郊外的社区，路边上一栋栋大大小小的房子很悠闲的伫立在那里，街边上还有小孩在踢足球。我放慢车速绕过一对正教孩子骑自行车的父母，开始寻找我的目的地。

16号……12……14……15……

眼前这依然是一栋很普通的房子，白色的外漆、深灰色的顶，有着小小的菜园，不过里面杂草的痕迹显示很久没有人去打理，房子后面还可以看到花园的痕迹，我深吸一口气按了门铃。

前来开门的是个少年，十三四岁上下，看着我的眼神很警惕，像是若我有任何异动就会把门直接摔在我脸上。

“Hi.”我低头摆出了我最为友善的笑容，“你父母在么？”

“我们不会买什么东西的。”他边说边准备关上门。

“哦不，”我迅速的在他关上门前说，毕竟我不可能直接伸腿把门抵住，“我是庭院设计师，我相信你父母有联系过我们公司？”

“不可能！”这句话几乎就是脱口而出，那孩子停下了动作抬头很惊异的看着我，“你说你是庭院设计师？”

“是的，”我点点头，“不过……”我看着男孩惊异但又奇怪的带着喜悦的脸，“我想我可能弄错地方了。”

这小孩的反应实在不在我理解的正常范围内。

“没有弄错！”他对我的话迅速的做出了有些过于激动的回应，把门打开让我进来，“我父亲不在，不过你可以先看看。”

所以……这确实是他曾提过的要交给我的case么？我打量着这间房子同时注意到了落地窗外已经明显荒芜的花园，就算不怎么打理，一般家里也不至于会让好好的花园搞成那样，加上这小孩有些奇怪的反应，我开始有些好奇的猜测这家里有着什么样的故事。

“很丑对么？”他顺着我的视线看了看他自家的花园又看向我，“我叫Stefan.”

“Owen,”我说，“Owen Elliot.”

2013年1月2日

事实证明Stefan确实是个略有些神奇的孩子，他不止一次的向我强调我过去之前必须先联系他，直到我回复过同意后他才停止了对我一分钟一次的短信骚扰。而这直接导致，我每次过去的时候都没有见到除了他之外的任何人。

不过不是个太大的问题，假期应该也不太能算是正式访问，我想如果我能做出一个满意的草图的话，在坐下来和他们谈时或许会更好。

“挺漂亮的嘛。”一个脑袋突然凑了过来，接着我的电脑屏幕就被宫保鸡丁挡了大半。

“回来了么？”我接过盒子开始往嘴里塞吃的。

“嗯哼。” Alex看起来心情很好的样子。

所以……是事情有进展了么，我想。毕竟从小到大都是我和Nikita以及一堆朋友出去鬼混然后顺便带上她，而最近她大多时间都是和Nikita呆在一起，并且为此还拒绝了加入父母一起出游的提议，或者至少我觉得她拒绝的理由是这个。

我看着她雀跃的在原地转了个圈准备出去，然后开了口：“你们都干什么去了？”

“噢……”她冲我做了个鬼脸，“就逛了逛街，吃饭，然后看了电影接着——”

“所以你告诉她了么？”

“什么？”美好的回忆被我打断，她眨眨眼迷惑的看着我。

“你告诉她了么？”我再次问她。

她脸上的笑消失得比闪电还快，“没有，”她说，“而且我也不打算。”

“我说过——”

她快速的打断我：“这样我很开心好么？而且……”她叹了口气，“你有没有想过她会怎么反应？”

我想了想决定换个策略，“你们玩得开心么？”

她愣了会儿回答：“挺不错的。”

“那么你不觉得这迹象很明显么Alex？而且关键是——”

“关键是我现在很开心！”她的声音又开始提高了，“Owen……打破现状没有什么意义，而且一旦……”她闭上眼，“那种结果是我没法去承受的。”

我看着她的背影没说话，真是……无可救药。

2013年1月6日

我轻轻敲了敲门，“Mr Tasarov?”

他抬起头看到我后向后倒在了靠背上，“有事么？”

“噢……”我边说边走进办公室，“上次你和我提到的那个客户，我已经把草图做好了，所以我在想——”

“先等等，”他抬起手打断了我的话，“虽然我很欣赏你在节假日还在工作的精神，但我还有一个小小的问题，”他两只手叉在一起托住下巴饶有兴趣的看着我，“你是怎么坐在家里就凭空弄出一个草图的？”

“呃？”我挑挑眉有些茫然，“我按照你给我的地址去过他们家——”

“地址？”他明显有些诧异，“什么地址？”

我把草图放在桌上慌忙的翻手机去找那条短信，平时我不太爱弄手机，因此里面经常都处于一片混乱的状态，在一片的垃圾短信里翻到第四页的时候我开始无比痛恨自己平时为什么没有清理信息的习惯。

直到第七页那条我翻来覆去看过无数次的短信才终于跳在了屏幕上，我松了口气，抬起头却看到了一副完全没想到的场景，“Sir?”

Tasarov正认真的，或许应该说是有些呆滞的看着我的图，完全没有回应我的话的意思，良久，他从牙缝中咬牙切齿的挤出了一句话：“混蛋小子。”

呃？但我猜或许这句话应该不是在说我。

他抬起头时眼睛有些闪光，“Mr Elliot.”

“Yeah?”

“下次你再去的时候，告诉我家那个小子，不用再藏了，”他深吸了一口气，“我同意了。”

“你家？我不太明白……”

他没怎么回答的我的问题，只是冲我笑了笑拿过他桌上的一叠文件在手里晃了晃，“现在我想这个case还是得找别人做了。”

2013年1月15日

和Tasarov相处的时间完全可以用相当愉快来形容，他完全没有架子，并且行事上很有魅力。而同时在大约弄清楚状况之后，Stefan也摆脱了那个有些让人捉摸不透的形象，十分的讨喜，在我做测量的时候他会很高兴的来帮忙，而且动作纯熟，完全不像是初次做这些工作。

“你从哪儿学来这一套的？你爸爸教你的？”我问他。

“什么啊，他原来什么都不懂。是从我妈那儿，她曾经也很喜欢搞这些。”

我注意到了其中某个词，“曾经？”

Stefan撅着屁股没有停手，继续帮我弄着测量，“她去世了。”

“对不起，我——”

“没事儿，”他转过身冲我扮了个鬼脸，“已经好几年了，但爸爸他就一直死都不肯动那个花园，最后就搞成了那个鬼样子，”他坐下来把腿伸直撇了撇嘴，“所以你明白你那天告诉我他同意的时候我该是有多么的惊喜了。”

“确实……”我说，转过脸去看靠在阳台上抽烟的Tasarov，终于明白了他那两次突然的失态是从何而来。

“你们在说什么？”他注意到了我们的视线，掐熄了烟走了过来。

“阳台下那一大坨草。”我回答，Stefan在我旁边使劲的点头。

2013年1月17日

我拍拍手站起来，所有的数据都已经测量好了，几天内我就可以把最终的设计效果图搞出来，如果他们都满意的话，就可以开工了。

我去洗手的路上门铃响了，Stefan去开门时我顺便朝外面扫了一眼，看到的是一个精瘦的亚裔男孩，我洗完手在餐桌旁坐下，“So…Kung Pao chicken again.”

“You don’t like Chinese food?” Stefan边走来边问。

“It’s just…takeout everyday? Do you ever cook?”

“Does he look like someone who cook?” Stefan对他爸翻了个白眼在我身边坐下。

我扫了眼对面的男人觉得有些搞笑，“No, but…How could you stand this for this long?”

“When you actually have what he makes, takeout would be like heaven.”

对面的人咳了一声，“You should know, ‘He’ is still here.”

“One time he actually burned our steak. I mean, he set that thing on fire.” Stefan不依不挠的继续说。

“FYI, ‘he’ is still listening.”

我笑着制止了Stefan继续往下说的势头，“How about I make you guys dinner? I could stay a little bit longer.”

沉默的那一秒搞的我有些不太舒服，“Mr Tasarov?”

他终于抬起了头，“After all this time, I do think just Ari would be fine.”

此时此刻我脑子里的第一个画面竟然是咬牙切齿叫着Amanda这个名字的Nikita，我迅速把这个念头甩出去，“Ok, Ari, so…what do you think?”

“I would appreciate it.”他回答。

“Wait a minute, you cook?” Stefan满是怀疑的看着我。

“Yeah.”我点点头表示肯定。

“For how long?”

我眯着眼想了会儿，“14 years? Maybe more. I can’t remember. I started cooking when I was a teenager.”

“Show me.” Stefan说，完全不顾Ari不赞成的颜色。

听到这句话之后我开始想着Ari那几次少有的厨房产品到底是如何才会把Stefan搞的那么警惕。

“Ok,”我起身去看他们的冰箱，“Let me see what you got first.”

我瞪着只有几个水果空荡荡的冰箱，“So basically…Nothing.”我转身对Stefan眨了眨眼，“I guess I know what we should do this afternoon.”

2013年1月19日

Nikita在咆哮的时候活生生就是一只人性炮弹，“Worst date ever!”

我侧开身让她进去，“Got stood up, huh?”

她自顾自的拉开我的冰箱拖出一瓶啤酒，“Worse.”

“So your date showed up, saw you and left?”我嘲笑道，拿出一瓶在她身边坐下。

她翻了个白眼不过明显消气了一些，“I wish he hadn’t showed up. Ew, he’s disgusting.”

“Come on, it can’t be that bad.”

她的语速快得跟连珠炮似的，“It’s only nine and I should’ve been at my apartment getting laid. Instead I’m drinking this damn bear with you. What do you think?”

我挑了挑眉，开始在心里计算她每个月要喝掉我多少钱，“So what’s with him?”

“He kept touching himself.”

“Oh…”我同情的看了她一眼，熬这么久一定不怎么容易。

“Where’s Alex by the way?” Nikita四处看了看没找到要找的人，“If she’s here she should be teasing me right now.”

“Her roommate’s having a party.”

Nikita把酒瓶放下了，皱了皱眉看着我，“You told me she hates her roommate.”

记性真好，我想，叹了口气懒得再找个理由，“Then her friend, I don’t know.”

对于这个问题她没做过多纠缠，只是低头去找手机看了看，“It’s getting late.”

“It’s nine, Nikita, you said so yourself. What kind of party ends at nine?”

她撇了撇嘴，“A Lame one?”

我翻了个白眼懒得再说话，同时在心里琢磨着什么时候推Alex一把，她自有不说的理由，但在我看来其实对于Nikita来说，这事儿也相当明显。

2013年1月23日

“What happened to your car anyway? Nikita, I can’t pick you up everyday.”

“My mechanic said it’ll be ready in a few days.”她一边拉安全带一边说，“So…Alex told me you’re messing with your boss’s courtyard. What’s that like?”

相当肯定这一定也是Alex的原话，我笑了一声，“He likes it OK?”

“Really? You sure about that?” Nikita一脸的不信。

我白了她一眼，“Of course.”

“So what did he say?”

“He said…”我把差点脱口而出的那句话吞了回去，“He said he likes it.” 而事实上……Ari在逛着彻底完工的花园时只对我说过一句话：“Thank you.”

这略显诡异不是么？因此我想我还是别告诉她为好。

“You know…” Nikita冲我眨了眨眼，“I’m having this feeling that he likes you.”

“Why not?”我说，把车停在了红灯前，“I’m good at work.”

“So your boss likes your work and then he asked you out.”

我啼笑皆非，“He did not ask me out Nikita! I don’t have many male friends, so he took me to a few football games and that’s all. He’s just being a friend.”

“Now I think you like him too.”完全不给我反驳的机会，她继续说：“Why do you keep denying the obvious? It’s so obvious.”

“Nikita!”我转过头怒视着她，“He’s just being nice.”

“See? Your guard’s up, and that must mean that you like him.”

实在不知道怎么才能让她闭嘴，我从鼻孔里发出了一声冷哼，“You couldn’t be more wrong.”

“Ooh!”她挑了挑眉，“And defensive, too. You know, that must mean that you, um really, really like him.”

手机的提示音救场很及时，我腾出一只手打开屏幕去看短信。

Nikita不怀好意的看着我，“Your boss? Invite you to another ‘game’?”

“It’s Alex!”我气急败坏的把手机凑到她眼前让她看清楚。

“Oh…”她挥挥手示意我把手机拿开，“Then you better reply now or she’ll call you in less than two minutes.”

“You know you’ve been getting on Alex’s case a lot lately.”我一边回短信一边说。

Nikita翻了个白眼笑了一声，“Ok stop.”

“Ooh, defensive.”我斜着眼睛讥笑她，“Wait, what does that mean again?”

她捅了我一拳，“Just drive.”

2013年2月12日

“What’s up, Ari?”我用肩膀抵着电话给牛排翻了个面。

“What…”电话那头顿了顿，像是在抑制住激动，“have we always wanted to do?”

“Braid each other’s hair?”我对着电话吐了吐舌头，给灶台熄了火跳到橱柜上坐着。

“No, no, no,”听筒里笑出了声，“I’ve got us tickets for tonight, courtside!”

“Courtside, oh my God!”我跳下橱柜，激动的走到了客厅。

“Yeah!”

“That is so cool. I’ll see you tonight.”

挂了电话后我正正对上Alex审视的目光。

“What!”

她没有说话只是继续用那个目光看着我，我叹了口气转身回厨房把我的牛排端了出来，“I guess Niki told you about her theory, huh?”

“Yep.”

“Think about it, Alex. It’s courtside! The cheerleaders will be right in front of——Wait, why am I telling you this?”我停下来翻了个白眼，“It’s just two bros, hanging out watching a game together. Why are you making such a big deal about this?”

“I’m not, I just enjoy making fun of you.”她说。

我翻了个白眼，“Just get back to……”我探头看了看依然没看懂她在做什么，“whatever you are doing.”

她笑了一声埋下了头，半响又重新把头抬起来，“You know one day he’ll take you to a Broadway show, right? Or……maybe brunch?”

“OK that’s enough.”我把沙发上的抱枕砸向了她的脸。

\------------

“Is this……？” Ari问。

“Yeah, ”我点了点头，瞪着对街有些愣神，“where that handwork workshop used to be.”

一般来说我会刻意避开这里，但今天……我想这可能是场边座加上一点啤酒的后遗症，而且我也不可能让Ari陪着我一起绕道不是么？事情已经过了半年多，让大脑保持迟钝也不是特别难的事，但看着曾经我和Emily共同生活了四年的地方变成了一个……五金店，还是让我有些难以接受。

我还在原地，但地球依然自己转自己的，一点也不关心我这些小破事。

想到这里的时候肩上猛然被人拍了下，“Let’s go get some drink.”

“But Stefan——”

“Oh he’s a big boy. And now I think this is the priority.”

他七拐八拐把我带到了一个不怎么认识的地方，还没来得及看清招牌我就被Ari拖了进去，第一眼看到的是台上正妖娆着的女人，“Stripper?”

Ari哼了一声表示肯定，找了个小桌坐下要了几杯酒。

“Stripper?”我第二次发问，转过头瞪着Ari，“Seriously?”

“Want a lap dance?”他没理我开始四处张望。

“Ari…”我唤他，等他回过头的时候冲他摇了摇头。

他看了我好一会儿没再坚持，只是和我安静的喝酒。

在第三杯的时候我的脑子就开始不受控制的想到了很多以前的事，四年的时间足够让我对那个小店的每一个地方都了如指掌，因为资金和店面需求的缘故，留给我们生活的地方其实很小，我们绞尽脑汁才弄出来了一个独立的卫生间，虽然这直接导致每次得把床抬起来竖在墙上才能开门。

但这不妨碍我去过快乐的日子，毕竟……那是Emily，我想着那个曾挂满手工蝴蝶的橱窗，现在看来，那时即使是吵架也都是快乐的。

“Not a long time ago I knew nothing about garden design,”他突然说，等我抬头看他的时候他冲我点了点头，“I believe Stefan told you about this.”

是的。

他自顾自的讲着故事，“This company…we only had two employees back then. She’s the landscaper and I’m the CFO, or maybe that was what I’d like to call myself.”他冲我眨眨眼，“When things were going quite smoothly, there was an accident. So I sold everything related to it and became an…accountant.”

他对着我惊异的目光笑了，“Yeah, accountant.”

“And then some time after that,”他继续说，“I got that company back.”

我转着手里的酒杯没有插话。

“I missed her, so I got it back, made it much bigger than it used to be, and then I could finally let go.”他停下来喝了口酒，“I guess that’s some sort of extension or something.”

“It was a great way to face the fact, right? It stops you from running. I did keep that garden in memory of her, though it was deserted.”他看了我一眼，“Don’t judge me. I know it was wired. Stefan made it quite clear.”

“It’s not.”我说。

他轻轻的笑了一下，“I went out with a lot of women since then. And somehow…I don’t know…it just didn’t feel…right.”

“Maybe you haven’t met the right one.”

“Back then, yeah.”他撇了撇嘴，“So I figure I should just keep on waiting. And then…there’s you, Owen.”

“……Ari?”我放下了酒杯。

“You did an amazing job messing with my courtyard, you remind me of her.”他抬眼看着我笑了笑，“You have no idea how much I enjoy your company. And then it becomes more, not just a reminder.”

“Ari……I——”

他制止了我继续往下说的趋势，“I know it’s not the right time, Owen. I know half a year is not enough.”

“Thank you.”这是我在震惊之余唯一能挤出来的一句话了。

“I’ll probably regret this later but…”他把酒杯放下站了起来，“You’re fired, Mr Eliot.”

“What?”一连串的冲击让我完全无法回过神。

“Her name was Emily, right? Take it back, Owen.”他压着我的肩把我钉在座位上，他在离开前对我说：“I know you want to.”

\--------

稍晚一些Nikita承担了送我回去的职责。

“He fired you?!”她一个刹车把车停在了路中间，我听到了后面尖锐的刹车声。

“Yeah.”

“That bas——”

“Nikita!”我快速的制止了她即将脱口而出的那个词，“He’s……”我不知道如何去讲，最后只能沉默了下去。

他只是想让我弄明白一些事情，而这可能需要一些时间。

Nikita看了我一会儿没有追问，默默的把车打燃顺滑的把企图抢道的车逼了回去。

看着她我觉得有些事是我现在就可以做的，而且那是对的，“Nikita?”我唤她。

“Yeah?”她偏头冲我笑了笑。

“Alex likes you. I mean…she really, really, likes you, ever since we entered college.”车朝右边猛偏了一下，引来了后面疯狂的喇叭声。我看着Nikita的侧脸，夜晚昏暗的路灯下我看不清她的表情。

“If you can’t see her that way, talk to her. I don’t want her to get hurt.”我补充了一句，闭上眼倒在靠背上。

现在我得想想我怎么去把那家店买回来。

2014年1月6日

“Come on! It’s just dinner.”电话里Alex依然没有放弃。

“I’m tired of being the third wheel, Alex. And Nikita’s cooking? I think I’ll pass.”然后我迅速听到了Nikita抗议的声音。

好吧，Alex她竟然开了免提。

“Besides, the weather’s awful.”我透过橱窗看着窗外，雪完全没有停的趋势，街上已经完全没什么人了。

我转过身随手划过桌上那堆杂物，“Enjoy your night Alex. Tell Nikita I said Hi.”

这时我听到了风铃的声音，转头的时候我看到了一个人正推开店门，而后站在门口拍着身上的雪，注意到我的视线，他把手插回口袋里转头环视了一圈，“This…this is lovely.”

“Alex! Wait!”我冲着电话吼，抱歉的看了Ari一眼，“I’ll……”我保持着手机的姿势冲他笑了，“I’ll bring a date.”


End file.
